


we never should have met

by lovethybooty



Category: Clannad
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Scene Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethybooty/pseuds/lovethybooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and so the story ends.</p><p>or</p><p>in which Tomoya doesn't call out to Nagisa on the bottom of the hill, and they go on separate paths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we never should have met

**Author's Note:**

> When Nagisa initially dies, Tomoya has a flashback to the first time they met. He laments how had he not said anything, had they just gone their separate ways, nothing in the series would have happened- including Ushio's birth and Nagisa's death. He ends by saying, "We never should have met."
> 
> So, here you go- a short drabble in which they don't meet.
> 
> Anyway, I love Clannad- I first watched the series in probably 2012-2013, and have since rewatched it three or four times. I hope to save the money to buy the VN on Steam soon, since I read recently that it was released last year in English.
> 
> I always feel so bad when I write more in the AN than in the actual story, but I thought this particular scene would be more effective if written short, sweet, and to the point. After all, he doesn't take the time to stop, and therefore the rest of the series doesn't take place. A thought in passing is never long, anyway.
> 
> This was equally fun and heart wrenching to write, even though it's short and not too sad when you actually read it.  
> Comments are appreciated if you enjoyed it!  
> Thanks for reading!

He is walking when he notices her- a girl standing all alone at the bottom of a hill.

He swears he hears her utter something, but he can't quite make it out. _Anpan_? Tomoya blinks at her and frowns.

Is she talking to him? No, he decides. She must be talking to someone else- someone inside her heart, maybe.

He stalls for a moment, frozen in his place. Something inside tells him to call out to her. To say something, anything. But he doesn’t. It’s not his place. A good-for-nothing deadbeat like him has no business telling others not to be late to class, he resolves.

Instead, he shakes his head and walks past the small, strange girl. He leaves her at the bottom of the hill, shrouded in a cloud of floating cherry blossoms.

_And so the story ends._


End file.
